


Spiritualism

by BabyDracky



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: First Time, Gift Fic, Halloween, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Slash, Non Consensual, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Halloween. They decide to practise spiritualism. They should know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiritualism

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Nightmare Before Halloween Meme" @ my LJ  
> Written for prisca1960  
> Prompt: Spiritualism

— We shouldn’t play with spirits; it’s dangerous, pleaded Casey. Better let them where they are.  
— Don’t be such a sassy, answered Zeke.  
Casey pouted. His big blue eyes still frightened.

*

They tried for hours. Nothing happened. Delilah’s grandfather, Stan’s neighbor or Stockley’s first doggie never answered.  
— Knew it was bullshit!

*

Zeke shouldn’t have drunk that much beer. He was now pissing like a horse.  
Coming back to his bedroom, he found Casey sitting on his bed.  
— Couldn’t sleep? Afraid Sadako would show up under your bed, he mocked, lying on the bed, teasingly kicking the boy in the ribs.  
Casey didn’t answer but surprisingly lied next to him on the mattress.  
— Mate, I may like you but I’m not sleeping with a big baby!  
— Please, whispered Casey in a cotton voice.  
— Oh, for fuck sake!

*

When Zeke woke the next time, it was still night, the room was barely lightened by the streetlight.  
— What the fuck?!  
Casey’s head was between his thighs, slowly bobbing up and down, his soft mouth wrapped around his dick, his velvet tongue doing things that made Zeke growled deep in his throat.  
— Mate! What the fuck are you doing?!  
Okay, Zeke was not an idiot; he perfectly knew he was given a head here. But Casey, gentle innocent Casey, shouldn’t have his dick deeply stuffed in his throat.  
— Hush, whispered Casey, his voice cold and distant, his eyes shining a terrible red when he looked up at him.

*

— You will give me what I want if you value this cute little boy’s life, smirked the thing possessing Casey’s body.

*

Casey is riding him.   
Harshly.  
Savagely.  
Up. Down. Up. Down.  
— Don’t hold back! Gimme everything!  
His hips are dancing.   
Circling.  
In a frenzy.  
Swallowing all of Zeke. Deeper. Deeper.  
— It’s been so long! Too fucking long!  
His short nails are marking him.  
Purring.  
Bleeding.  
Pinning Zeke to the mattress.  
— You’re doing his petite virgin body so very well!  
He is enjoying it.   
So much.  
So fully.  
Not Casey, the thing.

Zeke wishes he could be strong enough not to take pleasure from Casey’s tightness, from his warm, generous and pliant body.  
He is more disgusted by himself than by the spirit.

*

His breath is short.  
He came twice. Inside of Casey.  
— Let him go, now, you promise, he whispers, his voice hoarse.  
The thing laughs.  
— Why should I? I like his body! Enjoy yours even more.  
Zeke catches Casey’s white throat between his powerful hands and squeezes. Hard. Painfully.  
— You leave willingly or I make you, he growls.  
— You wouldn’t dare kill him.   
The voice is strangled. Casey’s beautiful eyes are crying.  
— Try me!

*

Casey is sleeping.  
Free.  
Zeke hopes he won’t remember. Ever.  
But, for him, the nightmare will never end.


End file.
